democracygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Capitalist
Capitalists are a voter group. Capitalists are supporters of economic freedom. They're mainly concerned about having a high GDP. To this end, they support the free market and oppose any form of taxation, economic restriction, and government-based subsidy or benefit, save for grants to business owners. Influences In Democracy 3, capitalists are 25% less likely to be trade unionists and 20% more likely to be self employed. Membership Citizens are influenced to become capitalists because of low socialism. Other Groups Capitalist disapproval of economic restrictions and subsidies put them at odds with many other groups in a nation, especially the Socialists, Trade Unionists, Environmentalists, and the Poor. Their main allies are the Wealthy. Pressure Groups Dissatisfied capitalists - especially wealthy ones - may join the violent Battenburg Group. In Democracy 3, dissatisfied capitalists - especially wealthy or self employed ones - may join Business First to make their demands heard and, if ignored, may radicalize and join the Battenburg Group. Happiness Simulation values * GDP, -20% to +45% Policies * Agriculture Subsidies, -0% to -8% * Airline Tax, -0% to -6% * Antibiotics Ban, -3% to -4.5% * Arts Subsidies, -1% to -4% * Automation Tax, -0% to -7% * Ban Private Education, -5% to -17% * Ban Private Healthcare, -0%, -11% * Ban Second Home Ownership, -0% to -11% * Bus Subsidies, -0% to -6% * Business Startup Campaign, 0% to 3%, 4 inertia * Cap CEO Pay Multiplier, -0% to -35% * Capital Gains Tax, -0% to -12% * Carbon Tax, 2% to -9% * Child Benefit, -5% to -7% * Childcare Provision, -3% to -5% * Clean Energy Subsidies, -2% to -7% * Compulsory Food Labelling, -0% to -2% * Compulsory Work For The Unemployed, +3% to +9% * Consumer Rights, -0% to -6% * Corporation Tax, -3% to -26% * Disability Benefit, -2% to -4% * Diversity Quotas For Companies, -4% to -8% * Eco-home Regulations, -0% to -4% * Enterprise Investment Scheme, +0% to +5% * Flat Income Tax, -0% to -12% * Free Eye Tests, -0% to -5% * Fuel Efficiency Standards, -1% to -3% * Gambling, +1% to +5% * Government Subsidies For Unions, -0% to -12% * Graduate Tax, +2% to +3% * Green Electronics Initiative, -0% to -5% * Health Tax Credits, +2% to +6% * Home Fabrication Grants, -0% to -5% * Import Tariffs, 10% to 0% * Income Tax, -0% to -33% * Labor Laws, +5% to -5% * Limit Automated Trading, -0% to -23% * Luxury Goods Tax, -0% to -8% * Mandatory Microgeneration, -5% to -14% * National Business Council, +2% to +6% * Organic Farming Subsidy, -5% to -7% * Plastic Bag Tax, -2% to -4% * Pollution Controls, -2% to -10% * Private Prisons, +0% to +11% * Property Tax, -0% to -15% * Punitive Tax On Superstores, -4% to -13% * Punitive Wealth Tax, -0% to -9% * Rare Earth Metal Mining, +10% to +20% * Rent Controls, -10% to -30% * Sales Tax, -0% to -15% * Satellite Road Pricing, +5% to +7% * School Tax Credits, +2% to +6% * Small Business Grants, +0% to +9% * State Health Service, -2% to -12% * State Housing, -2% to -12% * State Pensions, -2% to -12% * Tax Shelters, +0% to +14% * Technology Grants, +3% to +11% * Toll Roads, +15% to +26% * Unemployed Benefit, -1% to -9% * Vertical Farm Subsidies, -2% to -4% * Young Entrepreneur Scheme, +3% to +6% Situations * Class Warfare, -30% to -50% * Corporate Exodus, -8% to -16% * Debt Crisis, -30% to -80% * High Productivity, +0% to +10% * Uncompetitive Economy, -4% to -10% * Virtual Reality Market Leader, +5% to +13% Dilemmas * Airport Expansion, Reject Plans, -7% * Bail Out Company, Help The Company, -8% * Bail Out Company, Do Nothing, +6% * Children's Food, Regulate Children's Food, -4% * Climate Change Protocol, Ratify protocol, -18% * Climate Change Protocol, Do not ratify, +10% * Corporate Manslaughter Bill, Pass the law, -5% * Corporate Manslaughter Bill, Block this law, +5% * Curb Banking Bonuses, Restrict bonuses, -8% * Curb Banking Bonuses, Do nothing, +2% * Debt Protection Law, Limit agency activity, -6% * Debt Protection Law, Allow agencies to operate, +4% * Delivery Drones, Allow delivery drones, +7% * Delivery Drones, Disallow delivery drones, -9% * Doctors being bribed, Ignore the problem, +5% * Doctors being bribed, Introduce regulations, -5% * Factory Farming Law, Set tougher standards, -3% * Factory Farming Law, Leave unchanged, +1% * Fracking, Allow Fracking, +5% * Fracking, Ban Fracking, -5% * GM Food proposal, Allow GM crops, +3% * GM Food proposal, Ban the sale of GM food, -3% * Housing Expansion, Relax planning law, +6% * Housing Expansion, Keep planning restrictions, -4% * Internet Tracking, Ban Tracking, -5% * Internet Tracking, Allow Tracking, +4% * Labor Day Festivities, Join the foreign investors, +5% * Land mine ban, Reject law, +8% * Minimum wage, Introduce law, -8% * Minimum wage, Reject Law, +10% * Oil Drilling Opportunity, Allow Drilling, +3% * Oil Drilling Opportunity, Prevent Drilling, -4% * Powerlines, Build power lines anyway, +10% * Powerlines, Stop construction, -7% * Retail Merger, Allow merger, +8% * Retail Merger, Block merger, -3% * Robot Rights, Extend human rights to robots, -10% * Robot Rights, Refuse human rights to robots, +8% * Safeguard Oil Supplies, Send the troops, +13% * School Sponsorship, Allow sponsorship, +5% * Software Patents, Allow software patents, +5% * Software Patents, Reject software patents, -7% * Squatters Rights, Give property to squatters, -13% * Squatters Rights, Evict the squatters, +3% * Trade Agreement, Sign agreement, +17% * Trade Agreement, Refuse to sign agreement, -12% * Whaling, Resume whaling, +6% * Whaling, Keep ban in place, -1% Membership Simulation values * Poverty, -0% to -20% Policies * Ban Private Education, -0% to -6%, 12 inertia * Ban Private Healthcare, -0% to -6%, 12 inertia * Business Startup Campaign, +0% to +5%, 16 inertia * Cap CEO Pay Multiplier, -0% to -11.4%, 8 inertia * Capital Gains Tax, -2% to -6%, 12 inertia * Corporation Tax, -0% to -2% * Enterprise Investment Scheme, +4% to +10%, 12 inertia * Government Subsidies For Unions, -2.4% to -8.2%, 8 inertia * Healthcare Vouchers, +1% to +13%, 8 inertia * Inheritance Tax, -0% to -10%, 32 inertia * Labor Day Bank Holiday, -2% to -4%, 8 inertia * Labor Laws, +10% to -10%, 8 inertia * National Business Council, +0% to +3%, 20 inertia * Punitive Wealth Tax, -0% to -6.5%, 8 inertia * School Vouchers, +1% to +13%, 8 inertia * Small Business Grants, +4% to +14%, 12 inertia * State Health Service, -0% to -5.2%, 4 inertia * State Housing, -1.5% to -3.5%, 12 inertia * State Pensions, -2% to -4%, 12 inertia * State Schools, -0% to -3%, 12 inertia * Trade Union Restrictions, +0% to +10%, 8 inertia * Young Entrepreneur Scheme, +0% to +7%, 24 inertia Situations * Brain Drain, -5% to -15% * Class Warfare, -5% to -15% * Extreme Poverty, -0% to -20%, 4 inertia Events * Corrupt Socialist, +25% * Credit Crunch, -10% * Global Economic Boost!, +15% * Market Meltdown, -7.5% Income Policies * Automation Tax, -0% to -3% * Limit Automated Trading, -0% to -7% * Rent Controls, -9% to -13% * Small Business Grants, +0% to +5%, 4 inertia Category:Voter Group __FORCETOC__